Many objects are difficult, dirty and/or unsafe to use with bare hands. These same objects often require some form of packaging for effective transportation, storage and/or disposal purposes. Examples of such objects include but are not limited to: (1) abrasive objects, wherein such objects are formed of an abrasive material or have at least one abrasive surface, such as grill cleaning objects, steel wool, sandpaper, other scraping objects, and the like, for use in the removal of such items as residual food deposits on a grill, paint, stains, etc.; (2) applicators, wherein such applicators are made of an applicating material or have at least one applicating surface, such as objects for waxing and polishing furniture or cars and for painting, staining or varnishing items such as furniture, etc.; and (3) cleaning objects, wherein such objects are formed of a cleaning material or a material capable of receiving cleaning fluids, pastes, sprays and the like, such as washing objects, scrubbing objects, sponges soaked with cleaning fluids, as well as drying objects, buffing objects, and the like, for cleaning, drying and buffing various types of surfaces.
The convertible packaging and handle unit of the present invention provides a convenient, simple and cost effective manner for facilitating the safer, easier, more effective and cleaner use of such objects while simultaneously enabling more effective transportation, storage and/or disposal of such objects. Although the present invention is described in terms of a packaging and handle unit for use in connection with such objects as enumerated above, such objects have been set forth for illustrative purposes only and it is contemplated that the present invention may find beneficial use in a variety of other applications as well.